Tower of Extreme Dystopia
What is the Tower of Extreme Dystopia? The Tower of Extreme Dystopia, or ToED for short, is a remorseless difficulty tower in Zone 1. It is also a community tower made by IceNsalt. It released with Zone 1 on 6/25/19. It is the 2nd easiest Remorseless tower in the game right after ToRNI and should be attempted after Tower of Really Nasty Ideas or Tower of Ultimately Terrifying. Guide Starting the tower * Floor 1: This tower begins with 2 basic jumps then you have to push the x pusher or the platform to move them. After this, jump then make a long jump to the slanted platform hugging the wall jump. Jump on top of the platform then jump to the spinning platform with a jump then a 2 stud wrap then a jump to a higher up platform. After some basic jumps, long jump on top of the spinning wrap then jump to the next platform. Do kind of a wrap to a slanted ladder, go through the wobbly bridge, do a easy wrap then climb a ladder to floor 2. * Floor 2: Truss jump up then go to a platform. Do a wrap in between both wedges then wrap again. Do some basic jumps then do an in and out on a shaking platform then do a difficult long jump to the wedge. After more basic jumps, do a easy kind of a wrap to a ladder then jump on the spinning moving platform with moving spinning killbricks blocking your view. Walk then jump up to floor 3. * Continuing the tower * Floor 3: Jump to a 4/4.5 gap which is pretty annoying then a wrap to another platform. Do some basic jumps then do a wrap. Either jump to the ladder or wallhop the top of the wrap then go in a hole in the wall with one single jump over a gbj. Now jump on 2 more spinning moving platform then jump to a platform. Do a wrap then a 6 stud wrap then jump down to a platform. Get past the wobbly bridge platforms. Now time for more difficult sections. Jump on a platform on the fast spinning platform then jump to a ladder. Wrap to a platform then jump to a ladder then do some jumps on top of the platform then jump on a platform. Jump to a ladde Continuing the tower * Floor 4: * Floor 5: * Floor 6: * Floor 7: This is the shortest floor in the entire tower, and possibly in the entire game and the easiest floor in jtoh. Simply walk on the path provided until you reach the end, where you will be teleported to floor 8. * Floor 8: Finishing the tower * Floor 9: * Floor 10: This is another short floor in the tower, and is quite frankly one of the easier floors as well. Simply scale the side of the "mountain" using the jumps provided on the side of it. Once you reach the top, simply jump to the winpad. gg :) Music * Layer 1: Super Mario Galaxy - Battlerock Galaxy * Layer 2: Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Melty Moltern Galaxy * Layer 3: Creo - Carnivores * Layer 4: F-777 - Hydra * Layer 5: Domyeah - Theory of Everything 3 * Layer 6: Sonic & The Secret Rings - The Lost Prologue * Layer 7: Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Boss Rush Galaxy (previously Super Mario Galaxy 2 - World 5) * Layer 8-10: Xtrullor - Jnana Trivia * This can be your first remorseless difficulty tower after beating Citadel of Laptop Splitting. * Floors 8-10 are the only floors that are not black/white. * The definition for "Dystopia" is a community or society which involves frightening and suffering and is translated as "bad place". * Floor 7 is the shortest and quickest floor in the tower. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-06-25 at 4.07.23 PM.png|ToED's portal Toed-0.png|ToED's new unfiltered badge Category:Towers Category:JToH Category:Spatial System Category:Remorseless Category:Zone 1